Recently, an antenna which is called a shark fin antenna has been developed. As an AM/FM antenna element, a combination of an umbrella-shaped capacitive element and a coil element is widely used. In a coil element, when a winding pitch and a diameter are increased, it is possible to obtain a higher antenna gain.